By My Side
by writers-dream93
Summary: During the highest and lowest points of our lives, we could always count on our friends to be there. “Even if you and I lose each other in a sea of crowd, our friendship will find each other.” Includes Amy, Randy, Trish, Adam, Torrie, John and many more
1. The Start of the Unknown

**By My Side**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize**

**Author's notes: This story is written for my beloved friends. Actually, each character symbolizes one of my friends. **

**Enjoy! Read and review!**

**Chapter One: The Start of the Unknown**

**xoxoxo**

Stacy shook her head as the front door of her home was rather kicked open. "I thought ya'll be here in twenty? It took you a grand total of fifty minutes to get here."

"Well, _someone_ nearly got us a speeding ticket. We would've been here earlier if that certain someone paid attention to traffic rules." Lisa nodded her head towards Dawn as the two entered the house with the drinks. "Good thing Cands was able to get us out."

Andrew, Stacy's boyfriend, arched an eyebrow. "It took you that long to convince the officer to let you go?" He chuckled. "And I thought beautiful women always get what they want because of their looks."

"I think she forgot to mention that we nearly got a speeding ticket in more than one instance." Candice smirked.

"Seriously?" He shot Dawn an incredulous look. "I will never ride in a car if you're driving."

"I wasn't driving that fast, you know." The brunette woman stuck her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes. "It's actually pointless that you were in a hurry to get here since the others aren't even here yet. But it's a good thing that you girls are here already. Stace will finally stop rambling about how long you guys take to get here." He smiled innocently when she glared at him. "By the way, where are the others?"

"On their way here, I guess." Torrie shrugged, gently kicking the door close once she stepped inside the house. "All I know is Trish, Adam, Steph and Paul have the pizzas."

"Why does that smell like trouble?" Stacy said to no one in a particular.

Candice threw her purse on the couch. "We just have to wait for them to get here." She said before she went straight to the bathroom.

**xoxoxo**

While the six in Stacy's house waited for the remainder of the gang to arrive; Amy, Lilian and Randy arriving ten minutes after the ladies did, four people were still stuck in a pizza parlor. It wasn't that the pizzas aren't done yet. As a matter of fact they were already in their boxes, waiting on the table. The problem the four were having was carrying these pizza boxes. It wasn't supposed to be a problem since there were four of them there but given the fact that two of those four weren't willing to help carry, it meant only two people were left to carry ten pizza boxes.

Trish rolled her eyes at the two men. "There is something called picking the pizza boxes up from the table and carry them to the car so that we can leave. I don't think they can fly and bring themselves to Stace's house."

Adam rolled his eyes back at his girlfriend. "Well, if you and Steph would help us in the near century? We can leave this place."

"You're making us girls carry those pizza boxes?" Stephanie lifted the grocery bag in her hands. "In case you're blind, we're holding the ice cream."

Paul snorted. "The last time I checked, ice cream isn't as heavy as pizza boxes."

"So you want us to carry the pizza boxes while you carry the ice cream?" Trish arched an eyebrow. "You two should stop whining like a bunch of four year olds so that we can get out of here."

"Women." Both men muttered under their breath but complied to the blonde woman's request nonetheless. Carrying five pizza boxes each was easier said than done, that was for sure. When he found out earlier that they were getting ten boxes, Adam wasn't sure if getting was really necessary but given the fact that fourteen people were expected to head to Stacy's house that day, the blonde man reasoned it was enough… Or it might not even be. Whatever the case, once Adam and Paul already had the boxes in their arms, they were finally able to leave. They had to get to the blonde woman's home before the people there go hungry.

**xoxoxo**

Back in Stacy's house, the group increased in number when Jackie finally arrived; Randy muttering that there should be more guys around. Amy decided that they should do something while waiting, knowing very well that Stephanie, Paul, Trish and Adam couldn't do the simple task of buying pizza without them having a childish argument. The redhead just opened her mouth to speak when loud music blasted from the speakers of the iPod.

Hazel eyes turned to the source of the music. "What in the blue hell is that?"

"That's Chris and his band!" Candice exclaimed. "How can you not know this song? Chris is so damn hot!"

"I kinda figured out that I'm hearing his voice right now." Amy flopped herself on the couch next to Lilian. Everyone knew that Candice liked Chris, the lead vocalist of a famous rock band, a lot. "I was kinda wondering why we can't listen to something else."

The brunette shrugged indifferently. "You can listen to something else later. For now, we're listening to his band."

"Cands, John is so much hotter than Chris!" Torrie smirked. "It's true!"

"John is so much hotter than Chris?" She repeated. "Excuse me? You need glasses?"

Randy was about to comment about the two women going crazy about celebrities when the door was kicked open once more. "The food's _finally_ here."

"Can someone at least help me?" Adam let out a sigh of relief when Andrew took most of the boxes he was holding. "This is the last time I'm carrying five pizza boxes. My arms are as numb as hell..."

"So are mine." Paul walked into the house with the remaining five boxes of pizza, nearly bumping the wall in the process. "Do we really need this much?"

Jackie took the remote control and began flipping through channels, trying to look for something to watch. "Considering almost everyone here have big appetites, especially you? Yeah, we do." The blonde man just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Sorry if we took so long." Trish smiled apologetically at her friends. "We had a few problems but nothing big.

Dawn shot a questioning look at her friend. "Are you going to the Fall Out Boy concert tomorrow? I've been asking you since before but you're always not sure."

"I wanted to…" She exchanged a look with her boyfriend. "But he's got other plans for tomorrow. He said he'll make up for it though."

"Okay then… Is anyone else going?" The brunette addressed the group in general.

Candice frowned slightly when everyone shook their heads. "Looks like it's just the two of us going…" A grin soon replaced the frown on her face. "Chris and his band are gonna be the opening act!"

"How about we forget the things planned for tomorrow and let's think about right now? I don't know with you guys but the last thing I wanna happen is to get bored." Randy placed a pizza box on his lap and opened it before he continued. "Who's up for a movie?"

Everyone else nodded their agreement; the group deciding to watch Just Like Heaven soon after. Of course, some of them had other movies in mind but they agreed anyways, thinking that they have enough time to watch all of those. It was when the movie began to play did silence reign in the house; everyone eating either ice cream or pizza as they watched.

**xoxoxo**

"Jason?"

"What's up?" The blonde man transferred his phone to his other ear.

"I was wondering what time are you heading to the concert tomorrow." Matt opened his closet to check if his tickets were still there. "Jeff and I are going there earlier for some reason."

A curious expression crossed his face. "Why?"

"Ask Jeff." The dark haired man as he left his house to pick his rainbow haired brother from the gym. "I dunno with him… So, what time are you going?"

"Around…" He paused for a moment in thought. "7:30, I guess. The concert starts at 8pm, right?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah. Jeff and I will wait for you near the gates, okay?"

"Sure." A smile graced his handsome face as he ended the call and threw his phone on the bed. He knew that he was gonna have a good time during the concert… But there was something more. He had a feeling that something else was going to happen.

He knew it was something good.

**xoxoxo**


	2. Love is Complicated

**By My Side**

**Summary: During the highest and lowest points of our lives, we could always count on our friends to be there. "Even if you and I lose each other in a sea of crowd, our friendship will find each other."**

**Characters: Amy, Randy, Dawn Marie, Jason, Candice Michelle, Chris, Trish /Adam, Allen, Torrie, John, Lisa Marie, Tyson, Stacy/Drew, Stephanie/Paul, Melina, Johnny, Jackie, Charlie, Lilian, Dave, Matt and Jeff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character that you recognize. If I will use OCs in the future chapters, they are the only characters in this story that belong to me.**

**Author's notes: I am dedicating this story to all my friends, who were always there for me. There are times that we might not get along or whatever but I love them for who they are. Each of the female characters represents one of my friends.**

**Please read and review! Haha. I wanna thank those who read my other stories and I wanna say a bigger THANK YOU to those who left reviews! I appreciate all of them! **

**Oh, yeah. This is an A/U story. D and since it is an A/U story, Chris and John are celebrities in the story. Chris is a singer while John is an actor. I also added Melina and John Morrison in the story but since John Cena is in this story already, John Morrison will be referred to as Johnny so we won't get confused.**

**To my friends: I hope you'll like this story! P**

**Chapter Two: Love is Complicated**

**xoxoxo**

"What the hell…"

Candice opened her still sleepy eyes as glared at the thing that woke her up. It was just eight in the morning and she slept very late last night. She reached for her ringing phone and answered the call. "Whoever you are, you better have a good reason for calling me." She grumbled while scratching the sleepiness off her eyes. "I slept late last night, you know."

"If you actually took the time to look at the caller ID, you'd see my name." A very familiar voice replied. "And why did you sleep late when you know it's a today's a big day!"

The brunette groaned softly. "Dawn… I wanna sleep. Go bug Ames, Lil, Steph or the others."

"C'mon, Cands… Wake up already!" Dawn shook her head although her friend couldn't see it. "Remember? It's the Fall Out Boy concert today!"

"Last time I checked, I don't have amnesia so I remember the concert, thank you very much." She rolled her eyes. "It starts at eight in the _evening_."

Dawn pulled a purse out of her closet. "Tell me something I don't know. Anyways, I wanna go shopping for something to wear tonight. You should look for something to wear when you see Chris so get your butt out of the bed, eat and take a bath. I'll be there in an hour."

Candice muttered something under her breath before she placed her phone on the nearby phone. She was so tempted to go back to sleep but she decided against it, knowing how Dawn can get when she's excited. A sigh escaping her lips, the brunette threw the covers off her body and got out of her bed.

It was certainly gonna be a long day.

**xoxoxo**

While Candice was sleepily doing her morning routine and Dawn was rummaging her closet for something to wear, Lisa was in the gym for morning exercise. It had been part of her routine ever since. The raven haired woman took a towel out of her gym bag and wiped the sweat off her face when she felt something very cold touch her neck.

"Shit!" She screamed before she turned a pair of accusing eyes at the person who did it. "What is wrong with you?"

Tyson smirked at her. "Nothing's wrong with me."

"You are _so_ damn annoying." Lisa glared at him. "What the hell was that for?"

He shrugged as he sat down on the bench. "Nothing… I've wanted to do that to you for a long time."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have any other purpose in life aside from annoying me? You're enough to ruin my day."

"You don't mean that." He snorted. "Admit it. Your life will be boring without me around."

She shouldered her gym bag. "My life will be _peaceful_ without you around to annoy the hell outta me."

"You sure about that?" Tyson folded his arms over his broad chest. "Leaving so soon?"

"In case you just arrived, I've been here for an hour now." Lisa gripped the doorknob. "And I want to go somewhere away from you."

The bald man shook his head as he watched her leave. The truth about his actions was really simple. He just loved to annoy her. What he didn't understand why he loved doing so. All he knew was he enjoyed annoying her and that was enough for him for the meantime. He knew he would get the answer to his question one day.

**xoxoxo**

"Trishy?" Amy exchanged a look with Stephanie. "Anything wrong?"

"There's something wrong with me. Seriously." Trish ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "I really want to go to the Fall Out Boy concert."

Stephanie walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. "But aren't you and Adam supposed to head to his parents' house for dinner?"

"That's exactly my problem." She grimaced. "I already told Adam long before he planned this dinner that I wanted to go to the concert so badly but what did he do? He scheduled the dinner tonight! It's not that I have a problem with his parents but… I'm just so annoyed right now."

"Maybe he forgot the concert's tonight?" Stephanie suggested. "I know you want to go with Dawn and Candice but you can't ditch him and his parents."

Trish shot her a look that clearly said 'duh' before she turned her attention towards her redheaded friend. "Ames, say something!"

Amy bit her lower lip for a moment. "I think you should forget about the concert. I'm sure they'll go back here anyways. Besides, Ads said he'll make it up to you anyways."

"You're right…" The blonde woman agreed somewhat hesitantly although she had a feeling that something would go wrong that night.

**xoxoxo**

Time passed by so quickly that before Dawn knew it; it was just an hour and a half before that concert. Earlier that day, she and Candice did go shopping for something to wear that night. They even bumped into Jackie and Lilian on their way to the parking lot. The brunette inhaled a deep breath as she waited outside the house for Candice to pick her up. _What's taking her so long?_

She was getting more and more excited as the time passed by. It was partly because of the concert itself but there was another reason… A reason that she couldn't quite identify what at that time. _Maybe something's gonna happen tonight. Oh my god… Maybe I'll get to hug Pete! I'm so damn excited! I just wish Cands picks me up soon._

It was as if her prayers were answered when her friend's car stopped in front of her, snapping Dawn out of her thoughts. "It's about time you get here." She said once she sat on the passenger's seat.

"Impatient much. We still have an hour before the concert, you know." Candice waited until the car left Dawn's street before she continued. "Do you have your ticket?"

Dawn took her ticket out of her purse. "Yeah. Why?"

Candice glanced at her watch. "Just checking. It's better to be safe than sorry."

She just nodded absently in reply, still wondering why she had a different feeling about that night. She was too lost in her thoughts to give a verbal reply to her friends.

**xoxoxo**

Jeff arched an eyebrow as Jason ran towards him and his brother. "I was beginning to think that you didn't want to go anymore."

"I'm not late. The concert isn't starting."" The blonde man snorted. "How long have you been waiting?"

"About half an hour I think…" Matt thumbed towards Jeff. "It was his idea."

The rainbow haired man gestured to the crowd. "I wanted to get in before the line gets longer."

"Wow, you're actually thinking." Matt smirked when his brother glared at him. "Jeffrey Nero, I was just kidding."

He huffed. "It's not a good joke."

"Okay, that's enough." Jason spoke before either of the two brothers could. "I think we should get food first before we head inside. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good." They agreed in unison before the trio entered the arena, dropping by the concession stands before they went to their seats.

**xoxoxo**

"Hey, Dave." Randy threw around three bags of chips at his friend. "You busy tomorrow?"

He shook his head, catching the last bag of chips Randy's threw. "I don't think so. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanna hang out with two my friends." A beat passed. "And before you ask? They're both girls."

Dave grinned. "I think I can come with you…"

"Good. I'll just give Amy a call to let her know." The brown haired man opened the refrigerator to get cans of beer. "She's bringing her friend, Lilian. I'm sure you guys will get along."

The taller of the two men turned his attention back to the basketball game he was watching, silently wondering if what Randy said would come true.

**xoxoxo**

"Are you guys having fun?!"

Candice and Dawn screamed at the top of their lungs although Candice was the happier one of the two at the moment because it was Chris and his band on the stage. They were seated a bit far from the stage but it was okay for them since they were still able to see the performers perfectly, although not as close as they wanted to. "Isn't he amazing?" Candice asked dreamily.

"He's okay…" Dawn replied, noticing a pair of blue eyes that had been looking at her for about five minutes already.

"He's okay only?" Candice rolled her eyes before she noticed the same thing that her friend did. "Hey… That guy beside you is staring at you."

Dawn nodded slowly. "I know."

"He's really hot…" She playfully nudged Dawn with her elbow. "Don't you find him hot?"

She opened her mouth to reply but she was spared from doing so when Chris spoke once more. "Unfortunately, this is our last song. This is dedicated to all the girls out there who's been supporting me and all that. This one's for you." The blonde man sent a beaming smile at the crowd before he began singing.

While the brunette pair was enjoying listening to the song, the man that was looking at Dawn was currently getting teased by his two friends. "I think they noticed you staring at her." The dark haired friend chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." Jason stuck his tongue out at him in the most mature way possible. "I wasn't _staring_."

"Whatever, dude…" Jeff tucked his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. "Introduce yourself to her."

"Can we just enjoy the concert?" The blonde man clapped together with the crowd when Chris finished singing the last song. "Coward." The brothers muttered softly so that he wouldn't here before they turned his attention back to the concert. It wasn't long before Fall Out Boy was on the stage; the crowd screaming at the top of their lungs as they sang 'Sugar, We're Going Down' along with the band.

**xoxoxo**

Trish slammed the door of her bedroom shut before she flopped herself on the bed, tears streaming down her face. _I hate this night. Damn it._ She quickly took her phone and dialed a number. "Stace? Hey, it's me. Can you go here? Please?"

**xoxoxo**

Fall Out Boy was now performing the song 'Me and You', a song that Dawn happened to like a lot. It was also at that time that Jason decided to introduce himself to her. "Hey." He greeted as he moved a bit closer to her.

"Oh… Hey." She smiled widely at him, ignoring the amused look on Candice's face and on the faces of the two people she assumed were his friends.

"I'm Jason." The blonde man introduced himself while trying to stop rolling his eyes at Matt and Jeff.

The brunette nodded. "I'm Dawn."

"Can you repeat that?" Jason asked. "I didn't hear it."

She moved closer to him. "I'm Dawn." She repeated once more, this time a bit louder enough for him hear.

He nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Dawn."

"Same here." She smiled once more before they turned their attention back to the concert. The night was definitely getting better and better. Candice smirked at the two, noticing that they were both singing along with the song and they were standing very close to each other. She hoped that something really good will happen to Dawn to make the night even more special. The younger brunette turned her head towards the stage and paid more attention to concert, silently reminding herself to talk to her friend about what had just taken place between him and Jason.

Meanwhile, Dawn also turned her attention back to the concert, noting the fact that Jason was watching the concert but his attention was still on her at the same time. I really think he likes me. She thought as a smirk made its way to her lips.

"Everyone!" Pete Wentz smiled at the crowd. "Can you do something for us? In the count of three, we want you all to jump as high as you can. Sounds good?"

"C'mon, let's jump!" Jason grinned at Dawn.

The brunette looked at him hesitantly. "But what if I lose my balance?"

He winked at her. "Don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall."

What he said made her smile once more. He's so sweet. Her hazel eyes widened slightly in surprise when he gently gripped her hand with his. As Pete and Patrick began to count, the crowd prepared themselves to jump. "Three!"

With her hands still in his, Dawn and Jason jumped as high as they could. Even Candice, Matt and Jeff did the same. "That was fun!" Jason laughed. "This concert's great."

"Yeah, it is." She rolled her eyes at Candice, who was looking very amused at her and Jason.

The pair continued to watch the concert, failing to notice that their hands were still joined together. As a saying goes, 'time flies by when you're having fun', and it was certainly true that night. Before either Dawn or Jason – even their other friends as well – knew it, the concert was over. It was time for the fans to go.

"So, I guess… It's goodbye then." Jason smiled thinly. He didn't want to leave yet.

"Yeah…" Dawn arched an eyebrow when she noticed that he was looking downward. Her hazel eyes look down as well and she finally realized what he was looking at. Their hands were still joined together.

The blonde man gently let her hand go. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay…" She was about to say more when Candice tapped her shoulder. "What?"

"Sorry to ruin your moment but I really have to head home." Candice glanced at Jason and his friends before she continued. "I'm your ride home so we have to go… unless you have plans of walking."

Dawn tried to hide the disappointment on her face as she nodded in reply. Then, she smiled apologetically at Jason. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"It's nice meeting you, Dawn." He gave her the best smile he could muster at the moment although in truth, he wanted to hang out with her more.

"Same here, Jason." She replied. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye…" He whispered as he watched her and Candice leave with a look of sadness in his eyes; Dawn looking back one last time before she disappeared from view. Jason sighed before he turned around to address his friends. "Let's go…"

Jeff raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Did you get her number?"

Jason stared at him for a moment before the realization hit him. "Damn." He made a face. "How can I forget?"

He could only hope that he'd see her once again.

**xoxoxo**

Leave a review!!


	3. Regrets

**By My Side**

**Summary: During the highest and lowest points of our lives, we could always count on our friends to be there. "Even if you and I lose each other in a sea of crowd, our friendship will find each other."**

**Characters: Amy, Randy, Dawn Marie, Jason, Candice Michelle, Chris, Trish /Adam, Allen, Torrie, John, Lisa Marie, Tyson, Stacy/Drew, Stephanie/Paul, Melina, Johnny, Jackie, Charlie, Lilian, Dave, Matt and Jeff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character that you recognize. If I will use OCs in the future chapters, they are the only characters in this story that belong to me.**

**Author's notes: I am dedicating this story to all my friends, who were always there for me. There are times that we might not get along or whatever but I love them for who they are. Each of the female characters represents one of my friends.**

**Please read and review! Haha. I wanna thank those who read my other stories and I wanna say a bigger THANK YOU to those who left reviews! I appreciate all of them! **

**Oh, yeah. This is an A/U story. D and since it is an A/U story, Chris and John are celebrities in the story. Chris is a singer while John is an actor. I also added Melina and John Morrison in the story but since John Cena is in this story already, John Morrison will be referred to as Johnny so we won't get confused.**

**To my friends: I hope you'll like this story! P**

**Chapter Three: Regrets**

**xoxoxo**

"Whoa, whoa... Say that again." Amy looked at Candice then at Dawn. The girls, who also included Jackie and Torrie, were all gathered in the redhead's home. The two brunettes were telling the three other girls about what had happened during the concert – specifically about Dawn and Jason. "He did not what?!"

"He didn't get her number." Candice replied for Dawn.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Torrie arched an eyebrow. "How can that Jason guy forget to get her number? That's kinda stupid."

Dawn shook her head. "We're _both_ stupid. I didn't get his number too."

"Dawn Marie, are you sure you're okay?" Jackie shot her a questioning look. "Guys get girls' numbers, not the other way around. You should know that of all people."

She rolled her eyes. "But still. I should've gotten it. I like him so much." A sigh escaped her lips. "I won't see him ever again… This sucks."

Candice opened her mouth to say something to make her friend feel better when the door was rather kicked opened. "What the hell…"

"I hate this! Son of a bitch!" A crying Trish cursed as she stormed into the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Can you please be careful with the door? You are so paying for the repairs if it breaks." Amy mock glared at her friend. "What happened to you?"

Trish sat down beside her and buried her face in her hands. "Adam and I are history," was her muffled reply. "That moron."

The other girls exchanged worried, surprised and confused looks. Jackie sat on the other side of the crying blonde. "What happened? Why'd you guys break up?"

"We had an argument… again." The blonde Canadian wiped the tears fiercely from her face, not wanting to cry any longer. "He thinks I'm really childish and I think he's irritating. We fought, and then we broke up."

"It's okay, Trish…" Candice smiled at her, trying to comfort her as much as she could. "You two will get over this and be together again."

She snorted. "I don't want to be with someone as irritating as he is."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Keep saying that. When he apologizes to you, you'll take him back. You know it as well as we do."

"Girls? Back at the task at hand, please?" Jackie shook her head at them. "We're supposed to be making her feel better, not worse."

"Sorry." Dawn mumbled.

Trish sighed; conviction written on her face. "I don't want him back anymore. That's final."

**xoxoxo**

A soft sigh escaped Jackie's lips as she walked towards the bench she usually sat on everytime she was at the park. She was actually getting bored at home after she returned from Amy's home so she decided to go to the place where she usually enjoyed nature. With her guitar in hand, she sat down on the bench while children ran around somewhere near her. Her bench was in front of the pond and she absolutely loved that place. She began to play the guitar, admiring the beautiful place she was in. The park was the perfect place for her everytime she wanted to be alone.

"You're playing Face Down, right?" A male voice asked from behind her.

The blonde woman stopped playing and turned around. "Yeah…"

"Sorry if I bothered you. You're really good in playing." He smiled apologetically. "I'm Charlie, by the way."

"Um… Thanks. I'm Jackie. Nice to meet you." Her eyes fell on the guitar he was holding. "You play, too?"

Charlie rolled his eyes good naturedly. "As you can see…"

She chuckled. "You want to play something with me?"

"That'd be great." He smiled widely as he sat down beside her. "How does Your Guardian Angel sound?"

Jackie nodded, hoping she wasn't blushing too much. "Sounds good."

She was beginning to love that day. She had this feeling that she and Charlie would be hanging out a lot in the near future.

**xoxoxo**

_I hope Trish feels better now._ Torrie thought as she walked around the mall on her own. She and the other girls left Amy's house about half an hour ago since the redhead had somewhere to go to. Add the fact that Trish wanted to go to the mall for some retail therapy. At the moment, Trish was in some store with Candice and Dawn while Torrie was on her way to the ladies' room.

"What the…" She mumbled to herself as she paused in front of a store for men, which was currently full of screaming girls, who had their digital cameras out. The blonde woman looked closer, wanting to see why these girls were going crazy but she wasn't able to since there were too many of them. _I need to go to the ladies' room. Maybe he or she will still be there when I go back. _

**xoxoxo**

Randy arched an eyebrow as Amy and Lilian approached him and Dave. "What happened?" He asked, noticing the pissed off expression on Amy's face.

"Someone is gonna pay for hurting Trish." She muttered.

His blue eyes widened as he realized what the redheaded woman was talking about. "What did that blonde bastard do to her?"

Amy shook her head. "Not now." Then, she sent Dave a small smile. "Sorry about that. We're having some issues here."

"Don't mind me." He shrugged indifferently.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to introduce you to her." Amy pulled Lilian closer. A smirk soon making its way to her face when she realized that her blonde friend hadn't stopped secretly staring at Dave since they arrived. "Lilian, this is Dave. Dave, this is Lilian."

Lilian extended a hand towards him. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Much to Amy and Randy's amusement and Lilian's surprise, Dave took her hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

Randy chuckled. "Okay, okay. That's enough. You girls want some Starbucks?" The blonde woman fought the urge to roll her eyes at him and nodded. Amy agreed as well.

"Are you gonna pay for mine, too?" Dave smirked.

"You have your money. Buy your own." The brown haired man snorted. "Besides, I was asking the girls _only_."

Dave did roll his eyes at his friend. "Some friend you are."

**xoxoxo**

Torrie, having already been able to use the bathroom, returned the store that was crowded by so many women earlier. "Whoever the person is must've left already." She muttered as she looked at the store that was back to normal. She was about to ask who was there when her phone began to ring.

"Dawn?" She brought her phone to her ears. "I'm coming back from the ladies' room already."

"Hurry up, then. We're waiting for you." The brunette replied. She shut her phone, muttering about impatient friends under her breath before she began walking back to the store where Dawn, Trish and Candice were waiting for her.

Candice raised her eyebrows at her. "What took you so long?"

"I got sidetracked." Torrie ran a hand through her long hair. "There was this store earlier that was packed with women screaming their lungs out."

"Good thing you saw it!" Trish sighed when the taller blonde looked at her with questioning eyes. "John Cena was there! Didn't you go in?"

Torrie just stood there for a moment. It took a few seconds before what Trish said sunk in. She just missed John Cena, the guy she had been having a huge crush on.

"Damn it."

**xoxoxo**

Please leave a review!


	4. Unexpected

**By My Side**

**Summary: During the highest and lowest points of our lives, we could always count on our friends to be there. "Even if you and I lose each other in a sea of crowd, our friendship will find each other."**

**Characters: Amy, Randy, Dawn Marie, Jason, Candice Michelle, Chris, Trish /Adam, Allen, Torrie, John, Lisa Marie, Tyson, Stacy/Drew, Stephanie/Paul, Melina, Johnny, Jackie, Charlie, Lilian, Dave, Gail/Eric, Matt and Jeff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character that you recognize. If I will use OCs in the future chapters, they are the only characters in this story that belong to me.**

**Author's notes: I am dedicating this story to all my friends, who were always there for me. There are times that we might not get along or whatever but I love them for who they are. Each of the female characters represents one of my friends.**

**Please read and review! Haha. I wanna thank those who read my other stories and I wanna say a bigger THANK YOU to those who left reviews! I appreciate all of them! **

**My friends had suggested that I should add another friend of ours. So, I'll be adding Gail Kim and Eric Young in the list of characters.**

**To my friends: I hope you'll like this story! P**

**Chapter Four: Unexpected**

**xoxoxo**

Torrie's head turned; her eyes soon widening as Lisa ran into the house with tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" She exchanged worried looks with Candice. "Lise?"

"It's Tyson… He got in an accident. The police said he lost control of the brakes and he hit a post." The raven haired woman replied, hating the helpless feeling she had at the moment. Once she found out about the accident, she quickly rushed to Torrie's house, knowing that Dawn, Candice, Amy and Randy were there. _I need to go to the hospital now._

"I thought…" Dawn shook her head, opting not to continue what she was supposed to say. She knew that Lisa had always found Tyson as very annoying. It surprised her to some extent that her friend was worried about the man she always called as the most irritating person in the world. "C'mon, let's go to the hospital."

Candice had her phone in hand, ready to inform the others about the accident. "Do you know which hospital did they bring him to?" Lisa nodded. The group soon left the blonde woman's house; Randy offering to drive them to the hospital. Dawn came to a conclusion about Lisa and Tyson as she sat silently inside the car.

_The old saying is true. The more you hate, the more you love._

**xoxoxo**

Jackie sat on her bench in the park, hardly able to keep still. She was waiting – rather impatiently – for a certain blonde man, who agreed to meet up with her again after they met each other. It wasn't that she 

had been waiting for a long time. It was just she wanted to see him already. There was no doubt that she liked Charlie… a lot. He was a very nice, funny and friendly gentleman who can sing and play the guitar well. What more she could ask for? Her problem about her feelings was the same old problem she had with the previous guys she liked. She didn't know if Charlie liked her, too. Of course she hoped he did but it was too early to say.

"Hey!" Charlie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm really sorry. Did I keep you waiting for a long time?"

She shook her head. "I just arrived actually."

"That's good to hear." His voice sounded relieved. "I have an idea. I know this great coffee shop and I really want to show it to you. Do you mind if we go there?"

The blonde woman smiled widely. "I'd love that."

**xoxoxo**

"Sweetie, keep breathing." Amy reminded her friend, who was too tense at the moment. "Tyson will be fine."

"I really hope he'll be fine." She let out a shaky sigh.

Randy smiled reassuringly. "From what you told us about him? I'm pretty sure he'll fight for his life so that he could continue annoying the hell out of you."

Lisa managed to roll her eyes at him. She appreciated the fact that her friends were there for her but there was something bothering her. She actually cared for the man that she had always got pissed at. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind for the meantime, the raven haired woman continued to pray for Tyson's safety.

Meanwhile, Candice and Dawn were talking about other things to keep them preoccupied as they waited for the news. "Guess what I heard?" The older of the two grinned.

"What?" Candice arched an eyebrow in interest. "Is it something good?"

"Duh." She rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Chris and his band are playing in a bar nearby."

Her hazel eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Dawn nodded. "I heard they're playing in two days."

"We have to watch!" A squeal escaped her lips. She was definitely very happy about it. "Please?!"

"Of course, we'll watch." Dawn fell silent when she heard her stomach grumble. "I'm hungry."

Candice turned her attention to Amy, Randy and Lisa. "Do you guys want anything? Dawn and I are getting some food."

"Anything is fine with me." Lisa replied. Her eyes were still locked on the doors leading to the emergency room.

"Same here." Amy and Randy said in unison. The two brunettes nodded before they left.

**xoxoxo**

"Lils?"

The blonde woman looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey! You're awake."

"Well, damn." Dave groaned. Earlier that day, he invited her over to his house to hang out and watch some movies. He couldn't believe that he fell asleep. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's okay. You looked like you needed sleep anyways." She chuckled softly. "You looked tired awhile ago."

"I did a lot of things yesterday. Nothing big though." He smiled apologetically. "I have to make it up to you. I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

Lilian shook her head. "We can just stay here, watch more movies and eat." Her phone began to ring as the words left her mouth. It was a message from Amy. "No, scratch that. Can you drive me to the hospital? Tyson, Lisa's 'enemy', got into an accident."

Dave's jaw dropped, catching her by surprise. "Tyson?"

"You know him?" She asked.

He nodded as he stood up. "I see him the gym sometimes. He told me he goes to two different gyms when he works out."

"Lemme guess… The other gym is where Lisa goes to." Lilian said almost to herself.

The pair soon left the house to visit Tyson in the hospital.

**xoxoxo**

"Jay, relax. I'll be fine." Jeff rolled his eyes at his friend. "This isn't the first time I got in an accident."

"You might've messed up your arm when you fell earlier and you're telling me to relax?" Jason frowned as he remembered how their basketball game ended. After Jeff shot the ball, he fell and landed badly on his right arm. "You make me seem like I'm a friend who doesn't care."

Matt laughed. "No, you're wrong. You seem like our mom, actually."

He stuck his tongue out in the most mature way possible. "C'mon, let's get you some help." The three men passed by the hospital's cafeteria, failing to notice a pair of brunettes on their way out.

"We should hurry up. I bet they're hungry." Dawn gestured to the food she was bringing. "Ames said Lilian and Dave are on their way."

"Dave?" Candice repeated.

She shrugged slightly as they headed back to the waiting room. "Lilian and Ames told me stuff about him. He's Randy's friend."

Back in the waiting area, Amy, Lisa and Randy still had no news about Tyson's condition. That fact didn't help Lisa at all. She did feel better though when Stacy and Drew and Stephanie and Paul came. Both couples just came from their respective dates. "Any news yet?" Paul asked.

"Nope." Lisa sighed.

Stephanie sat down beside Amy. "This hospital's pretty full tonight. On our way here, we saw three guys on their way to the X-ray room. I think the other one broke his arm or something."

"I thought you hate Tyson. Why did you care for him all of a sudden?" Stacy said jokingly as she playfully nudged Lisa's side with her elbow.

"Stace…" The raven haired woman didn't bother to continue when the door of the emergency room finally swung open. A bald doctor came out and approached them.

He raised an eyebrow. "Tyson Tomko?"

"How is he?" Lisa asked; her hands clasped together.

"Well…"

**xoxoxo**

**OMG. Cliffhanger! Haha D So, what do you think? Please leave a review!**

**Author has a message for:**

**xxxxcrazychickxxxx: Sorry if I kept you waiting for chapter three! D I'll try my best not to make you wait too long for the other chapters! **


	5. Good News

**By My Side**

**Summary: During the highest and lowest points of our lives, we could always count on our friends to be there. "Even if you and I lose each other in a sea of crowd, our friendship will find each other."**

**Characters: Amy, Randy, Dawn Marie, Jason, Candice Michelle, Chris, Trish /Adam, Allen, Torrie, John, Lisa Marie, Tyson, Stacy/Drew, Stephanie/Paul, Melina, Johnny, Jackie, Charlie, Lilian, Dave, Gail/Eric, Matt and Jeff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character that you recognize. If I will use OCs in the future chapters, they are the only characters in this story that belong to me.**

**Author's notes: I am dedicating this story to all my friends, who were always there for me. There are times that we might not get along or whatever but I love them for who they are. Each of the female characters represents one of my friends.**

**Please read and review! Haha. I wanna thank those who read my other stories and I wanna say a bigger THANK YOU to those who left reviews! I appreciate all of them! **

**My friends had suggested that I should add another friend of ours. So, I'll be adding Gail Kim and Eric Young in the list of characters.**

**To my friends: I hope you'll like this story! P**

**Chapter Five: Good News**

**xoxoxo**

"I thought you hate Tyson. Why did you care for him all of a sudden?" Stacy said jokingly as she playfully nudged Lisa's side with her elbow.

"Stace…" The raven haired woman didn't bother to continue when the door of the emergency room finally swung open. A bald doctor came out and approached them.

He raised an eyebrow. "Tyson Tomko?"

"How is he?" Lisa asked; her hands clasped together.

"Well…"

They waited in tense silence. The doctor had a blank expression on his face, which didn't give them any clue at all about what he was about to tell them. Lisa was getting impatient now. She wanted to know Tyson's condition and she wanted to know _now_.

"Well… Mr. Tomko's condition is stable. He has a mild concussion, a few broken ribs and he had an open wound on his forehead earlier but we were able to stitch it up. He is doing very well now."

A huge sigh of relief escaped Lisa's lips. Amy, Randy, Stacy, Drew, Stephanie and Paul were all happy for their friend and thankful that Tyson was already safe from any harm. They knew that the raven haired woman can feel more relieved and relaxed. Dawn and Candice just arrived from the cafeteria when the doctor excused himself to speak with the nurse for the moment.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Candice smiled gratefully at Randy when he took the plastic bags she was holding from her.

"Tyson's okay already." Stephanie replied before sending a sideways glance to Lisa. "You wanna go to his room?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm just waiting for the doctor to finish talking to the nurse so that I can ask for the number of the room."

They waited more patiently now while the doctor finished talking to the nurse. "I apologize for that but I have to go. I have to attend to another patient." He smiled apologetically at them. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Yeah, we wanted to know what room Tyson is right now." Drew sipped from his soft drink. "Although I'm not sure if he's already awake."

"He's in room 129. Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked. They shook their heads and thanked the bald doctor before he left with the nurse. When they were sure that they had all their food with them, they set off for Tyson's room. They assumed that he was asleep due to the surgery he just had but they were proven otherwise when they swung the door open, finding Tyson awake and watching TV.

He arched an eyebrow slightly. "I wasn't expecting this much visitors." His eyes settled on Lisa. "You're the biggest surprise of all."

"Eric called me and told me about the accident so here I am." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyways, I have to introduce my friends first."

Lisa introduced each of her friends one by one; Tyson greeting them all with a smile and a thank you for their concern. Unfortunately or fortunately for them, they all excused themselves to go elsewhere. Amy and Randy had to leave to wait for Lilian and Dave near the entrance. The bald man was particularly happy to hear that a friend of his was visiting. Candice, Dawn, Stephanie, Stacy, Drew and Paul decided they needed more food considering that more and more visitors were on their way to visit Tyson. Trish and Torrie were on their way and so was Jackie, who was tagging Charlie along with her. Added to them were two of Tyson's own friends, Eric Young and Gail Kim.

As everyone else except for Lisa piled out of the room, Tyson couldn't help but think that he never knew that she had friends as nice, friendly and thoughtful as they are. They didn't know him personally… Maybe they knew him as the bald guy who was always annoying the living hell out of their friend and yet, there they were, visiting him.

"Your friends are really cool." He said casually when the others were gone. "I wasn't expecting them to be here."

She nodded slightly as she sat on the sofa that faced the window. "I love them."

Tyson frowned, noting that her attention was focused on anything but him. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Why am I here?" Lisa repeated incredulously. "What kind of question is that?"

"Aren't you supposed to hate me for pissing you off any chance I get? Aren't you supposed to be happy that I'm here right now?" He didn't mean to sound so ungrateful but he just wanted to know the answers 

to those questions. The way Lisa was acting completely surprised him. He was surprised that she was there to begin with. Did that mean she didn't hate him anymore?

The raven haired woman glared at him. She looked angry and… sad? "I'm not heartless, Tomko. If you want me to be like that towards you, you just have to tell me and I'll be more than willing to be like that if it makes you happy."

He raised his hands in defense, wincing when he felt pain. "Look, I'm sorry I sounded like a jerk, okay? To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to be here. You're actually the last person I expected to see. Your being here is a surprise but I'm really happy." When she arched an eyebrow, a smirk made its way to his face. "It just proves that you don't want a life without me. You care for me. You know your life will be boring without me."

"Just shut your mouth and rest, Tyson." She rolled her eyes. She refused to make his words preoccupy her. She had to shove them out of her mind. As Lisa sat there in silence, Tyson decided not to say anything as well, not wanting piss her off anymore. He wasn't exactly in a good condition to receive an ass-kicking from her. He then turned the television on and continued to watch.

**xoxoxo**

"Do you think those two are pissing each other off again?" Paul asked as they made their way to the elevator.

Stephanie shook her head. "If they are, it'd be pointless for Tyson to survive the accident if Lisa will kill him herself."

"That's exaggerating it." Stacy pointed out. The brunette just made a face in reply. As they continued to walk, they happened to pass by the bald doctor that attended to Tyson earlier, standing outside the X-Ray room.

"Hey, Doctor…" Dawn smiled at him as she looked at the nameplate. "Doctor Hilton, Lisa's in Tyson's room but I'm sure she'd want to say thank you for helping Tyson out."

"That's my job. It's my pleasure to help your friend." He said with a soft laugh. "Is he awake?"

Drew nodded. "He looks like he's doing well."

"That's good to hear. Have a nice day to you all." Doctor Hilton bade him goodbye before he walked off. They continued to walk to the elevator as well when the door of the X-Ray room opened.

Jason sighed in relief as he stepped outside of the room. Jeff was fine although he had to wear a cast for a few weeks. The rainbow haired man was currently still in the room with his brother. _He doesn't like wearing a cast._ Jason thought to himself. _It won't make him move freely._ His head turned to the direction of the elevator and he did a double take; his eyes widening in shock. Standing inside the elevator was Dawn with people whom he assumed were her friends. _Oh, shit. Is that Dawn? Am I seeing things? _It took him another second before he believed it was the brunette he'd been wanting to see since the Fall Out Boy concert.

The door of the elevator was already closing and he wasn't sure if she could see him. "Dawn!" He yelled but the elevator closed. "Damn it." He needed to catch up with her… Fast.

**xoxoxo**

"Ames?"

"Hmm?" Hazel eyes turned towards Randy. He looked like he was in deep thought, making Amy wonder what he was thinking about. "Something wrong?"

He folded his arms over his chest. "No, nothing's wrong… I was just thinking about something."

"And…?" The redhead urged him to continue.

"I was wondering how you would react if it was me who got in an accident."

She pursed her lips. "That isn't a good thing to think about, you know. I don't want you to be in any accident and I'm sure you don't want to be in an accident."

"I know." His blue eyes focused on what was going outside, looking for any signs of Lilian and Dave's arrival. "It's just that when I saw Lisa react about Tyson, I couldn't help but wonder how you would react."

Amy paused thoughtfully. "I…" She paused again, trying to look for the right words. "I'd probably react a lot more than what Lisa did."

Randy smiled widely at her answer. Her answer gave him the clue he was looking after.

**xoxoxo**

Jason burst out of the emergency exit in the ground floor, surprising some of the people in the area in the process. He had to find Dawn and he was still unlucky so far. _The cafeteria… She might be there._ He ran towards the cafeteria, taking the fastest route_. I have to see her._ The blonde man ran as fast as he could. He was getting closer and closer. He came to a screeching halt in front of the cafeteria, his eyes searching for the certain brunette…

**xoxoxo**

**Another cliffhanger! )) So, what do you think? Please leave a review!**


	6. Making Things Clear

**By My Side**

**Summary: During the highest and lowest points of our lives, we could always count on our friends to be there. "Even if you and I lose each other in a sea of crowd, our friendship will find each other."**

**Characters: Amy, Randy, Dawn Marie, Jason, Candice Michelle, Chris, Trish /Adam, Allen, Torrie, John, Lisa Marie, Tyson, Stacy/Drew, Stephanie/Paul, Melina, Johnny, Jackie, Charlie, Lilian, Dave, Gail/Eric, Matt and Jeff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character that you recognize. If I will use OCs in the future chapters, they are the only characters in this story that belong to me.**

**Author's notes: I am dedicating this story to all my friends, who were always there for me. There are times that we might not get along or whatever but I love them for who they are. Each of the female characters represents one of my friends.**

**Please read and review! Haha. I wanna thank those who read my other stories and I wanna say a bigger THANK YOU to those who left reviews! I appreciate all of them! **

**My friends had suggested that I should add another friend of ours. So, I'll be adding Gail Kim and Eric Young in the list of characters.**

**To my friends: I hope you'll like this story! P**

**Chapter Six: Making Things Clear**

**xoxoxo**

Jason burst out of the emergency exit in the ground floor, surprising some of the people in the area in the process. He had to find Dawn and he was still unlucky so far. _The cafeteria… She might be there._ He ran towards the cafeteria, taking the fastest route_. I have to see her._ The blonde man ran as fast as he could. He was getting closer and closer. He came to a screeching halt in front of the cafeteria, his eyes searching for the certain brunette…

Only to find out she wasn't there.

He looked around, desperate to find Dawn but she wasn't anywhere in sight. _Where else she could be? Did she leave?_ Jason then decided to continue to look for her but his ringing phone prevented him from doing so. "Hello?" He said in an almost irritated tone.

"Where are you?" Matt's slightly surprised tone replied from the other end of the line. He was surprised with the way his friend answered the call. "We're ready to leave. I have something important to do and Jeff wants to rest. Since you're the driver for today, you have to bring us home. I'm not exactly in the mood to call a cab."

The blonde man groaned. People really do have bad timing. "Okay, okay. Meet me in the parking lot." He shut his phone and headed to the parking lot; his blue eyes looking around the place on last time, hoping that he would see Dawn again.

**xoxoxo**

"Hey, big guy." Gail greeted Tyson with a smile as she and Eric entered the already cramped room. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit shitty, I suppose. It's not everyday I hit my car to a post or something." He grinned slightly. "But I'm okay."

Eric leaned against the wall. "So, how bad is it?"

"I've got a concussion, a few broken ribs and a wound on my forehead. Add the fact that it hurts everytime I move." The bald man replied. "Nothing big though."

She arched an eyebrow. "Nothing big? Are you blind, Ty? Did you lose a few brain cells when you hit your head?"

This time he grinned fully. "Just be happy that I'm alive. Thanks for visiting, by the way."

"You don't have to thank us. We're your friends." Eric shook his head. "It's a good thing you've got a pretty big room. You have a lot of friends here."

Tyson looked at Lisa and her friends. Lisa had been quiet ever since they had their little argument. Amy, Randy, Trish and Paul looked like they were in deep thought. Lilian and Dave were chatting amiably and so were Jackie and Charlie. Stacy, Drew, Candice and Dawn were making plans about something. Trish and Torrie were concentrating on the TV show they were watching. The bald man then took the liberty to introduce them to his friends since the still silent raven haired woman didn't make any move to do so. Given the fact that some of them were acting awkwardly, Tyson was still happy that they were all there with them.

He just needed to make peace with Lisa… again

**xoxoxo**

The next day, Drew, Stacy, Stephanie and Paul found themselves in the blonde woman's house. Stacy had informed them that they had a 'meeting' about something very important, which turned out to be Trish and Adam's break up. Stacy – and Stephanie soon after – wanted to take the two out on a group date in the hope of bringing them back together. The two men were reluctant about the idea, knowing that Trish might not appreciate the gesture… Either that or knowing that something would be probably go wrong.

"Look… I know you girls mean well but have you thought that maybe now's not the right time?" Drew asked. When the two women looked like they were ready to protest, he held a hand up. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't wanna see him."

"She still loves Adam even if she keeps saying otherwise. We all know that. Adam still loves her, too." Stacy pointed out. "You guys saw how different she's been lately. It won't do any harm for us to help."

Paul sighed. "I know you're doing this because you care for her… We all do. But the last time you two tried to fix a relationship? It ended in a disaster." The most recent of their 'victims' was Jackie. When she and her ex-boyfriend, Rico, broke up, Stephanie, Stacy and the rest of the girls tried to fix the broken relationship in the hopes of seeing their friend smile once more. Jackie ended up getting hurt more but she did forgive her friends.

"We didn't know that asshole was two-timing Jackie with that bitch." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "C'mon… Can't we just try? We're doing this for Trish."

The two men exchanged a look. They did want to help Trish but they had a lot of hesitations and doubts about the plan of their girlfriends. They agreed nonetheless with the idea, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

**xoxoxo**

Randy shook his head as he cleaned up Adam's living room. Numerous beer bottles were scattered all over the table and the carpeted floor. He knew that the reason why his friend was like this was because of his break up with Trish. Ever since the break up, all the blonde man could do was to drink and be miserable. He loved Trish so much. _Why won't he apologize to her anyways? _Randy thought as he entered the kitchen and dumped the bottles into the trash can. _Damn. This place looks like crap._

"Ow…" Adam groaned as he went down the stairs, nearly falling in the process. "My head hurts."

"What else do you expect after drinking this much?" He arched an eyebrow, gesturing at the bottles.

The blonde Canadian blinked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Randy replied as he returned to the living room and sat down. "I thought you were still asleep so I let myself in."

"You didn't have to clean up for me, you know. I can do that perfectly on my own." He sat across his friend.

Randy snorted. "If you can, then why did this place look like a dump site for garbage when I got here?" He fell silent for a moment before he continued. "Why won't you just go and apologize to her?"

Adam rolled his eyes at him. "Do you honestly think I didn't try doing that? Well, newsflash… I did. But she doesn't want to talk to me at all. Besides, our break up was also her fault not just mine."

"Misunderstanding." The brown haired man mumbled. "You really do love her…"

"More than you would understand." He was obviously referring to the fact that Randy didn't have any serious relationship so far.

This time, blue eyes rolled. "That is where you're wrong…"

A surprised and curious look crossed Adam's face. "You wanna explain that?" He smirked. "You're in love…?"

"Is it really surprising that even I can fall in love too?" He muttered.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Adam asked.

**xoxoxo**

Tyson frowned as Lisa stood up from the sofa, ready to leave. She still hadn't spoken a word to him, meaning she was obviously ignoring him. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I thought it's pretty obvious." She muttered, still not looking at him.

"How many times do you want me to apologize to you?" He asked. He wished he knew what was going on in her mind. "I know I sounded like an ungrateful jerk earlier and I'm sorry. Can you please not be mad at me now?"

Lisa finally turned to look at him. "You know why I'm mad at you? It's because you couldn't seem to do anything else but to piss me off. Whether you just got into an accident or you're a hundred percent, that's what you always do. Why can't we just exist peacefully?"

The bald man didn't say anything first. He just looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "There are things in life that one can't explain."

She bit her lower lip. "You should rest, Tyson." She said before she swung the door open and left. _Oh, god…_ The raven haired woman leaned against the door. She didn't want that conversation to go any further because of two reasons. The first was she wasn't really in the mood to talk about it and the second was Tyson wasn't in the perfect condition. Inside the room, Tyson was getting frustrated about everything that was happening between him and Lisa. He couldn't even understand himself.

The door swung open once more and he was surprised to see Lisa standing there again. "For the record? I'm not mad at you anymore." Then, she shut the door again just as a smile made its way to Tyson's lips.

**xoxoxo**

**So, what do you think? Please review!**

**I'm really sorry for the super late updates of all my stories!**

**Author has messages for:**

**Inday: The answer is a no. Thank you so much for the review!**

**Mosvie 2k8: I'm really happy that you like the story. Thank you so much for the review!**


End file.
